Lonely Lullaby
by justaiden
Summary: How Luke and Jenna got together. This is from a role play on tumblr done with my friend. Lukenna. One shot.


**A/N this was done in a role play. I am Luke and my friend is Jenna. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Luke looked at his phone with a smile. Even thought he was new, he was already hanging out with Jenna. Jenna seemed like a nice girl and if Becky liked her, Luke would too. He looked through his closet for something nice to wear, He wanted to have a good first impression with Jenna. After much thought, he decided on black jeans and a blue button down shirt. He wanted to look nice for Jenna and thought a nice button down always looked good. He grabbed in keys and wallet and left the house to get some some ice cream for Jenna. Though he hadn't had his wisdom teeth pulled yet, he has heard how much it hurts.

He drove to the store on the corner. Once at the store, he picked up a pint of Moosetracks. He checked his phone again to make sure he knew where Jenna's house was. Thankfully, he wasn't far; Luke still didn't know his way around the area. "Ginger trail, the big brown house," he repeated to himself as he looked out the window. He knew he could have asked Becky how to get to her house to be sure but he decided he would find it on his own. Luke pulled up to a big brown house that he assumed was Jenna's and parked his car. He grabbed the ice cream and walked up to the house. He was a little nervous to see the girl but with a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited.

* * *

When Jenna found out that her new friend Becky had a brother that was very cute, she knew she wanted to meet him. These were not necessarily the circumstances she wanted to meet him under, though. He seemed very nice, offering to keep her company and to buy her ice cream. Jenna climbed out of bed with a groan, her mouth was still a little numb so to eat ice cream might end up being a huge mess—but Luke would certainly understand. Jenna was glad that she'd decided to sleep with her hair in a braid, since now it was not a ratty mess after taking a nap when she came home from the dentist's office.

"Hey, Mom, that girl who was here last night, Becky? She sent her brother over to feed me ice cream." Jenna told Mrs. Bhandari, who Jenna affectionately referred to as her mother. "Alright Dear, I will send this boy up to your room when he gets here—go lay back down, doctor's orders." Mrs. Bhandari sent Jenna back up to her room sternly as Jenna obeyed, laying down in her bed and hearing the knock on the door.

"Hello, you're here to see Jenna?" Mrs. Bhandari greeted Luke cordially as she opened the door. "She is upstairs, we are thankful that you have decided to be so kind." she smiled.

* * *

Luke smiled at the lady at the door. From what Becky has said, he assumed she was Alli Bhandari's mother. He didn't know the whole story, but he heard Jenna moved in with them last year after her brother moved away. They must be very kind to let Jenna stay with them. "Yes, ma'am, I am," he answered with a smile. "Thank you, it's my pleasure to help." He nodded at her as he walked into the house. The house seemed large but he quickly found the stairs. He walked to the room with an open door which thankfully was Jenna's. Jenna was laying on the bed when he came to the door way.

He knocked on the door frame and smiled when she looked up. "Luke Baker at your service," he said with a smile. "I come bearing ice cream," he held up the container as he walked in the room. Jenna was a lot cuter than what he saw online. Although she didn't look like she was in pain, Luke assumed her mouth hurt. He hoped the ice cream would help so they could talk and get to know each other. Since he only knew the hockey team, he wanted to meet more people. It was a plus that she was so nice and cute.

* * *

As Jenna waited for Luke, she continued to look in her reflection and make sure she looked presentable—but not over the top. The fact that he was good looking, and kind, made this kind of nerve wracking for Jenna. Soon enough she heard Luke come in the house, and after a few kind words with Mrs. Bhandari, she heard him running up the stairs with strong strides; meaning he was probably an athlete. Jenna sat up in her bed as she compensated for his arrival.

When she saw him standing at the door, she felt her heart skip a beat. He was so handsome, it was ridiculous how it was the days she looked like crap that she met the most attractive guys. "Hi, Luke Baker." Jenna flashed him a bright smile as she scooted over in the bed, patting the spot next to her so he could sit down if he wanted.

"Good, Ice cream is good." Jenna massaged her aching jaw as she waited for Luke to sit down, so they could dig in to the frozen dessert.

"Thank you for coming." she smiled fondly, batting her cerulean eyes.

* * *

Luke smiled and sat down next to Jenna. "It's my pleasure," he said looking into Jenna's eyes. He couldn't help but notice how nice they looked up close. Luke quickly looked away worried that she would find it strange that he was staring at her. He opened to the ice cream and sat the lid on the bed side table. He pulled out two spoons from his shirt pocket and handed one to Jenna. "Your utensil, my lady," he said jokingly as the dug in.

He looked around the room trying to find something other than Jenna to look at. She probably thought he was creeping from looking at her so much. But he couldn't help it, even after laying in bed all day she still looked nice. He looked around, the room looked like a normal teenage girl's room. It reminded him of his sister's. In the corner, he saw an acoustic guitar. "You play the guitar?" he asked looking back at the girl. He found it attractive when girls could play music since he couldn't himself. It made him want to know more about the girl.

* * *

When Luke sat down on the bed next to her, Jenna could not help but notice he smelled very nice. It wasn't a scent that many boys at school wore, it was probably something nicer or at least more obscure than Axe. "Thank you, my gentleman." Jenna giggled as she took the spoon and playfully tapped it to his as if making a toast to the ice cream they were about to devour. Jenna took a bite and smiled.

"Ice cream is easy to swallow and delicious, two of my favorite things… Not meant to sound dirty." Jenna giggled at how what she had intended to say quickly took a turn for the perverted, at least in her own mind. Luke was very handsome, and just sitting next to him, Jenna felt very relaxed.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was really little.." Jenna took another bite of the ice cream and swallowed it.

"So what about that question game? or was that the first question?" she peaked a brow.

* * *

He laughed with her as they hit their spoons together. Jenna seemed like a lot of fun to be around. He understood why Becky liked her so much. Though Luke hated how everyone says twins have to do everything the same; him and Becky did have a lot in common.

Luke blushed and looked down at her comment. Growing up in a religious family, he was told no to think about girls sexually and to save sex for marriage. But he was a teenage boy, it was hard to keep those thoughts away. He tried to play it off like he didn't think of it in a dirty way. "Well, ice cream heals most wounds," he smiled, "it should help heal your mouth." He scooped some ice cream and ate it as Jenna told him about playing guitar. "That's really cool," he said looking back at Jenna.

"Oh right, the question game." He forgot they agreed to play. He didn't even think of any questions to ask her; he would have to think of them on the spot. "Sure, that was my first question. Your turn, hit me with your best." He smiled taking another bite of ice cream.

* * *

Luke looked down and blushed when Jenna made the somewhat sexual joke, and Jenna thought it was the most adorable thing ever. Jenna knew from talking to Becky, that their family went to church and that religion was important to them. Jenna believed in God, but had been afraid to ask to go to church ever since she'd moved in with the Muslim Bhandaris. "Th-That it does!" Jenna said with another small toast of the spoon before putting it in her mouth.

"Yeah, I think it's cool, too… I was on Next Teen Star! I got voted off though." Jenna said with a shrug, hardly ever thinking about that phase in her life anymore.

Jenna didn't know how to go about what she wanted to ask him, but she knew it had to be done. There were two motives, and both were genuine; sort of. Jenna wanted to see if she had a chance with this guy, and she wanted to get involved with a church again. Plus, bonding more with Becky couldn't have ever been a bad thing. "Oh, I will." said Jenna with a smirk before phrasing the question in her mind.

"If I said I wanted to go to church with you, would you bring me?"

* * *

Luke watched her as she spoke. He was intrigued by the way she spoke. It was as if even though she lost, she was still happy about it. He would have been bitter and not want to talk about it. Even when he loses a game he sits in his room not wanting to see anyone. It was like she was always positive no matter what happened. "I'd love to hear you sometime," he admitted.

Luke has been going to church with his family since he could walk. Everyone loved him and Becky; back then they looked the same and everyone thought they were adorable. Growing up he still had faith but other things got in the way. The internet has shown him there are other people who don't believe in the same things as him. To hear Jenna wanted to go to church excited him. That meant they had something in common and could bond over. "Of course I would take you if you wanted to go." He said happily, but he realised she might find his eagerness weird so he added, "Becky would like for you to come too."

"My turn…" he trailed of as he thought of what to ask her, he was never very good at thinking on his feet. Then he remembered where they were. "Why do you live here? If you don't mind me asking," he said politely as realised it may be a touch subject.

* * *

Even though losing Next Teen Star had been embarrassing, and a fall from grace, in comparison to everything else that had been going on at that time; it was the least of her concerns. It was nice to talk to someone who seemed to have a genuine concern in what she did, making her feel like her interest mattered; the way KC never had. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll be in the mood to play for you. I also sing, and with a sore jaw that's kind of hard." she giggled, because that was obvious.

Back in Calgary, Jenna had gone to church with her brothers quite often, and that was where she learned to sing; in the church choir. Unfortunately, the Middleton family was always on the go—so Jenna never had a chance to get formally baptized or so much as indicted into any church. "Really? Awesome!" Jenna was grinning widely, and Luke was, too. In some twisted and probably wrong way, Jenna felt almost as if they had a date now; even though they were just going to church. Jenna had developed a crush, and maybe she would see where it would go.

"That's a long story…. so I used to live with my brother, and then I got pregnant and had my ex's baby.." Jenna swallowed hard, feeling judgement that perhaps wasn't even there.

"And then I moved in with said ex.. and he cheated on me, I gave Ty up for adoption and now I'm just trying to get my life together. You know?" Jenna had let it slip her mind that that wasn't even the real question at hand.

"Oh, and when I moved in wit KC, my brother moved back to Calgary; where I'm from." she chuckled nervously.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Jenna asked, hoping it would be a no-so her school girl crush could flourish.

* * *

Luke realised how it must hurt to talk and hoped the ice cream would soothe the pain. "I'll hold you to that," he said with a smile. He would like to see what got her on that show. He heard something about it before he moved to Degrassi, but he never watched it. She had to be good to go on the TV.

He listened as she explained about her life. At first he was a little shocked that she had a baby. He was always told to stay away from teen moms because they were wrong and you should wait for marriage before you have sex let alone a baby. But upon hearing that she gave the baby up for adoption, he decided she must be mature to go through with that. It must have taken a lot to go through it all and with out parents. He admired her and her strength.

He rose an eyebrow at her question. "Um, no I'm not seeing anyone," He looked at Jenna with a warm smile. He thought of what to ask next but after her question, it seemed like they were both thinking the same thing. He had to admit, he might like the girl. Even if he knew his family wouldn't. "And this ex, he's out of the picture?" He asked truly wondering if he got close to Jenna if this KC kid would be possessive even if they broke up.

* * *

When the doctor had taken her wisdom teeth out, he'd told her she might have a headache or severe jaw and throat pain. The throat and jaw pain was there, but thankfully there was no headache. And with the smooth, cold ice cream, the throat pain was going down as well. Jenna was somewhat self conscious about her voice, since getting voted off of Next Teen Star. She always wondered if people were lying when they said she was good.

Jenna was worried for a few moments that he was going to make a joke, or ask an insensitive question about the Tyson situation. He didn't say anything though, maybe he got that Jenna wasn't a statistic, she wasn't in over her head anymore because she grew up and realized she wasn't fit to give Tyson the life he deserved. It still pained her to think she'd failed, but it was all for the best.

Jenna saw him smile and actually felt sparks in her stomach, or butterflies. He wasn't too much of anything, he wasn't all looks or all personality, he had a vibe that made Jenna want to curl up in his arms and fall asleep for a long time. Jenna blinked heavily as she remembered she'd just met this boy, and that she might be getting desperate. "Oh? Me neither." Jenna giggled.

"Um, I don't think he is… he was cool with me and Jake, even though me and Jake weren't really a thing. I think KC's doing his own thing in the dating department. There is no us, and he knows that." Jenna assured Luke. Luke seemed a lot more level headed than KC, which Jenna liked.

* * *

Luke smiled at her answer and took another spoon full of ice cream. He wasn't sure how it would be if you had a kid with someone and broke up. Although he would have to love the girl for that to happen to him. He wouldn't just leave the girl he loves. He would stay with her even if times got rough. So the fact that KC didn't care shocked him. Considering from what he knows about Jenna, she seemed like a really nice girl. He didn't understand how KC could have a baby with her then just leave.

Luke nodded, "good, I was just, um, checking." He felt himself blush slightly again. He didn't care if he rushed, he had feeling for the girl. He wasn't sure how strong they, but he liked her. She seemed so down to Earth after everything that happened to her. He liked that about her.

When he realised she hadn't asked him a question, he pointed he spoon at her nose. "You didn't ask your question," he said playfully. He wanted to know everything about the interesting girl in front of him and the game was the perfect way to. He stuck his spoon into the ice cream and folded his hands on his knee and waited for the girl to ask her question.

* * *

As she ate yet another spoonful of ice cream, Jenna took a brief intermission to reflect on her past with KC. It was the most painful thing in the world, to find out that someone you love was cheating on you. To think that you'd been lied to, and that you weren't making someone happy even though you were giving them your all and taking care of their child. Jenna almost felt herself get flustered when she smiled. She was safe now, happy. She was safe and happy, hanging out with her crush, Luke.

"I would ask you to beat him up if he was giving me trouble." Jenna winked and stuck out her tongue as she playfully punched his shoulder. Jenna was surprised Alli's parents had not told Luke to go home, but lately they hadn't been caring about what Jenna did—as long as she wasn't making a mess or causing harm to herself or the people around her. Jenna really liked Luke, it was like, a boy-next-door vibe, but also a warm glow that just made him approachable yet not eccentric. He was just desirable, Jenna wanted him to hold her in his arms.

Luke pointed out that she hadn't asked a question, and Jenna put her hands in the air as if she'd been caught red handed. "Um…" Jenna legitimately couldn't come up with a good question.

"Hmm…" Jenna grinned mischievously as she flung her spoon at him with a flick-of-the-wrist, sending ice cream at his face but only a little.

"Do you like having ice cream flung at you?" Jenna asked as she put her finger to his cheek, taking the ice cream off with it and sticking the finger in her mouth.

* * *

He wondering what was going through her mind. Luke laughed as Jenna hit his arm. "A gentleman always protects his lady," he said with a smile. He liked that she could joke with him. Normally girls acted shy or tried to impress him. Jenna was different, she seemed so fun and comfortable. Like he could talk to her for hours and never get bored. He wanted to do just that. He felt like he could relax around her. Jenna was a very cool girl. He could see himself getting close to her. Although they had just met, he had a crush on the girl.

He watched as she thought of a question. As she flicked ice cream at him, he looked at her with a shocked look. He wasn't expecting it but he tried not to laugh. "That's very rude," he joked with a laugh. He looked down at the tub of ice cream. With a sporadic thought, he stuck his finger in and scooped a bit up. "How do like having ice cream on your nose?" He smiled and poked Jenna's nose.

* * *

Jenna had to wonder if this was who Luke really was, or if he was trying to impress her with chivalry. The former would obviously be preferred, but Jenna saw charm in the latter as well. "You are a wise man, a wise wise man." It was funny how Jenna felt like this was a scene in some story, with her casually eating ice cream on her bed with her crush—not awkward at all, just joking around and stuffing their faces.

Jenna actually laughed quite hard at his face when she flung the frozen treat at him. "Don't smile… don't smile…" Jenna chimed in that way people did to small children, and Luke, like a small child, smiled of course.

"There's never anything rude about making people.." Jenna noticed him scoop up the ice cream with his finger. "No no no no" she playfully squealed as she smiled, squinting her eyes and taking the ice cream on the nose boldly.

"It's great, how does it taste?" she asked as she swiped the ice cream from the tip of her nose and pressed it to his lips—really an interesting feeling to have your finger pressed to your crush's lips.

* * *

Luke couldn't help but smile at Jenna. She looked very cute sitting there, occasionally eating a spoon of ice cream. He wondering what it would be like this the more they got to know each other. He's only had one past girlfriend, but after a awhile it got boring and they broke up. But Jenna seemed different. Luke laughed along with the blonde as she teased him. Jenna made him smile, he couldn't help it.

"Oh yes yes yes," he laughed as he pulled back his finger from her nose. When Jenna took the ice cream off and rubbed it on his lips, he kept his eyes on her. He wasn't sure where she was going with this. It was obvious they both had feeling for the other. But he was worried if he made a move, she would find it weird and back off.

He took a chance and looked back into her eyes and licked the treat off his bottom lip. "You tell me," he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers. As he pulled back, he watched her face to assess her reaction.

* * *

Of all the many boyfriends Jenna had had in the past, never before had she just hung out with any of them before they got together. It was always a fierce competition, where Jenna would have to beat someone out of the race. This was nice, even though he wasn't her boyfriend, they were still just a boy and a girl eating junk food and chilling.

There was definitely tension between them though, not angry tension, and not really strong enough to be sexual tension; but it existed. The way Luke went to church and probably wanted to save himself for marriage intrigued Jenna, the way he had purity but still had all the charm of all the boys she'd liked before. Jenna was confident in one thing though; he liked her and she liked him they both felt it.

And then he kissed her, Jenna's eyes widening swiftly before feathering shut as she tasted the ice cream that was on his lips. As he pulled back, Jenna licked her lips. "Tastes good." she giggled.

"Oh, I missed a spot." Jenna said, trying to be corny as she leaned in and kissed his upper lip, combing her hands through his hair just to see how it felt before she turned away.

"Does this mean you like me?" she looked at him, blushing a deep red.

* * *

Luke watched Jenna's expression to make sure she wasn't going to slap him or something. He's seen that happen in movies. But he was ecstatic when she kissed him again. He felt her hands in his hair and shivers went through his body. Butterflies went through his stomach when he looked back at her after they pulled apart.

He couldn't believe he had just kissed Jenna after just meeting her. He liked her, that was for sure. But he never made the first move. Although he was old fashion, he was never one to make the first move. Deep down he was shy even though he could make friends easily. The only reason he dated his ex was because their parents introduced them and they were 14. It was completely different was Jenna, it was a real crush.

When he saw Jenna blush, he felt his own face get hot. He smiled and looked down at his hands. "I like you, Jenna," he said after a minute or two. "Does that mean you like me?" He knew she had to feel the same after the second kiss, but he wanted to hear it so he knew he wasn't making it up.

* * *

When those words poured from his mouth, Jenna almost wanted to make a scene and pinch herself right there and then. Someone liked Jenna, someone liked the blonde girl who got pregnant and voted off of Next Teen Star. Jenna wasn't sure whether or not she squealed when he said the golden words, her heart was beating too fast for her to hear anything else.

The feeling she got when she kissed Luke, his lips just connected to hers so well, and his hair was so soft. Jenna wanted to spend as much time as she could with this boy, who after one evening she felt as if she'd known for a long time. "And this isn't why I asked to go to church with you… I really do want to get involved at a church again. God is important to me." she giggled as she cuddled up next to him.

"Oh, of course this means I like you." Jenna giggled as she noticed the boy's strawberry cheeks.

"But Luke, you need to understand that I want to start over with my virginity… and I'm not going to give it up as easily as I did the first time, it was a huge mistake. I want to wait. I do like you though, I like the way hanging out with you makes me feel." as a bold move she kissed his cheek before cuddling up next to him, wondering if she was going to fall asleep in a relationship tonight.

* * *

Hearing that she want to get involved in church again made him smile. It was refreshing to see someone want to get back to their faith. His old friends thought it was weird how religious his family was. Knowing that Jenna wanted to be close to God again was good to hear. "I understand," he said and looked back at Jenna.

He let out a sigh as she said she liked him too. He was slightly worried she wouldn't feel the same even after their kiss. He put and arm around her shoulder as she moved close to him. He smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm really glad to hear that, Jenna." Even though she was obviously not a virgin, he liked that she would wait and start over. He liked that about her.

Then a thought came into his mind and he wondered if Jenna would like it since she wants to go back to church. "Jenna, would you like to go to Christmas mass with my family and I?" He looked down at her with a smile. After a short pause he continued. "As my girlfriend?"

* * *

The way she saw it, people of the religious variety were given a really bad rap. Of course they had done things to deserve these raps, such as attacking people and doing things that the Bible says is wrong, but Jenna really wished she had gotten involved with the Friendship Club at Degrassi, and the like. Maybe this was God letting himself back into Jenna's life, through Luke.

Jenna got intense butterflies when he put his arm around her, his aromatic scent ventilated into her nose and suddenly she felt cozy; he made her cozy and that was a very good thing for a boyfriend to do to his girlfriend.

"I want my second first time to be with someone I love, who I know loves me and won't leave me. With my husband, and I want to be prepared to start a family with him; the way God wants it to be." Jenna felt nice, having a guide to her life the way believing in God made her.

His next question kind of seemed awkward at first, going to a religious event with his family; as friends. But then he made the deal very clear by asking her to be his girlfriend. "Luke, I'd be glad to be your girlfriend." she kissed his cheek again, taking extra time to smell his cologne.

As the two laid there, with his arm around her, Jenna began to feel tired. "Stay, keep me warm." Jenna said, with kind of a whiny plea.

* * *

Luke relaxed when she answered him. He was so happy at the moment. He really liked Jenna, she was so nice to talk to and be around. He didn't want that moment to stop. Though, he couldn't help but wonder what his family would think. He knew Becky liked her; but would his parents accept Jenna after everything that she's been through? They are more lenient than other people at his church. Maybe the fact the Jenna wanted to be reborn and start over would make them like her. Also after everything she's gone through, they would think she was brave.

He tried not to put much thought into it and just enjoy the moment. After she kissed his cheek again, he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

When she asked him to stay, another round of butterflies came. He looked at his watch and realised how late it was. He had never stayed at a girl's house before. But being with Jenna was so nice that he didn't want to leave. "Okay, I'll stay," he said with a smile.

* * *

Literally having a boyfriend again was an extremely odd sensation to Jenna, who had not been romantically involved with anyone since she and KC broke up the year before. Now she had a boyfriend who was going to be nice to her, to respect her, and to make her a better person. Jenna hoped all of this was true, and that she wasn't just getting high expectations. She also hoped that they wouldn't have to tell his parents about her past, as it was a rocky one. In Biblical terms though, Jesus's best friend was an ex prostitute, so they would be stupid to reject Jenna; who was determined to be a good girl.

That was a problem for the future though, so Jenna decided to just enjoy what they were at that moment; together and happy. She felt him kiss her head, he was actually real; they both were and that was what was so amazing. "I'm gonna play some music, just or ambiance." she joked as she stood up and shuffled her 'lullaby' playlist that she played whenever sleeping became a special occasion.

The song that came on was a personal favorite of Jenna's, and it was quite romantic. The song was Lonely Lullaby by Owl City; who was a Christian, to further add to the irony. "Goodnight, Luke." she kissed his lips lightly before laying her head on his chest.

* * *

Luke pulled off his shoes and set them on the floor. Realising the ice cream was still on the bed, he moved to the bed side table and put the lid back on. He sat back as Jenna turned on music. As Lonely Lullaby, on of his favourite song, came on, he smiled as she came back to the bed. He cupped her cheek as she kissed him. "Goodnight, Jenna." He wrapped his arms around her as she put her head on his chest.

That moment was perfect; he was lying in bed with his girlfriend, listening to his favourite song, and drifting off to sleep. He could feel his eye lids getting heavy as she settled into the bed and pulled Jenna closer. He started to drift off into sleep. The lyrics fit perfectly.

_I sang my princess fast asleep, 'Cause she was my dream come true._

* * *

**A/N so? how'd you guys like it? Should I post more as we continue role playing? **

**Review, tell me what you thought :D **


End file.
